


A Dream Turns Into Reality

by Namelessworks1995



Series: Band FF [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelessworks1995/pseuds/Namelessworks1995
Summary: Feeling sleepy the reader heads off to bed and not before long after she has gotten comfortable she's awoken by a special visitor
Series: Band FF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816516
Kudos: 1





	A Dream Turns Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I have already posted a version of this on wattpad

It was getting late as I sighed peeling myself off of the sofa going upstairs heading towards the bathroom. Once I had brushed my teeth and finished what I had to do taking a quick glance at the mirror sighing at my reflection before I made my way out of the bathroom heading towards my bedroom. As I was walking down the hallway my nostrils became filled with the smell of incense. ‘Weird I haven’t burned any incense for a while’ I mumbled to myself as I hesitantly opened my bedroom door. As the door fully opened I let out a breath that I had no idea that I was holding up until that moment, looking round I saw that the room was completely empty the only thing in there was the strong smell of incense. 

Shrugging off the uneasy feeling I had I changed for bed before eventually climbing into the cloud like softness that was my bed beginning to drift off shortly after. Not too soon after that I was startled awake when I felt a hand placed over my mouth and a sharp very sharp knife being held at my throat. “Do as I command and you won’t get hurt” the stranger growled into my ear in his thick Italian accent. “W.who are you?” I whimpered as my body began to tremble with fear. It was strange I could feel the fear but strangely my body reacted in a different way to the touch also. Arousal… I could feel the heat pooling in my abdomen the longer the hand was covering my mouth.

The man chuckles leaning down next to my ear “I am the one from your dreams you conjured me remember?” he asked as he removed the knife slowly placing it onto the nightstand that was placed beside my bed his face not moving from my neck. Biting my lip I suppressed a moan “P.papa?” I questioned my voice coming out in a whispered gasp feeling his smirk against my jugular as he started to place butterfly kisses lightly upon my skin. “Yes My Child” The amusement emanating from his voice as he spoke. Papa began to remove the comforter that was covering my body humming his approval at the sight that lay before his miss-matched eyes his silk gloved hands roamed freely down my night dress of the same material. “Such a beautiful sight my Child” his hand made its way to the hem of my night dress slowly pushing it up my thighs until it was above my abdomen growling as he saw that I had no panties on. “No panties on huh? Was you expecting something?” he asks gripping onto my hip as I bit my lip looking into his eyes. “P.papa!” I whimpered as his hand that was placed on my hip snaked its way down and onto my wet core I gasped my body jumping as I felt his fingers ghost over my clit. “Hmm so wet… already my my you are a bad one aren’t you?” nodding I moved my hands and he gave me a warning growl before smirking as I reached up and grasped the metal bars on the headboard.

“Keep them there. If you move them I will punish you understand?” I nod once again whispering a “yes” gasping as I felt his palm strike my cheek before wrapping around my throat squeezing it carefully “Yes what?!” “Yes S.sir” I quickly corrected my mistake before biting my lip as I felt the stinging radiating from my face. Though the stinging would soon be soothed as he released my throat placing his hand where he had previously slapped stroking it gently “Good Girl” he praised. Leaning down his face was only inches away when he whispers against my lips “If only you knew your calling me would have resulted to this” I moaned as he roughly kissing me before He pulls away looking directly into my eyes “Beg for me. Beg for Papa”. Groaning I moved my hips upwards towards him wanting at least some kind of friction for some reason I was craving his touch. “Please Papa…please take away this innocence that is burdening me…” I bite my lip after my begging.

Standing next to the bed he unfastens his slacks taking out his well hardened member holding it within his hand before stroking himself slowly. “Is this what you want Baby?” he purred. My mouth began to water as I recalled what happened in the dreams he frequently starred in. Nodding I opened my mouth knowing what he always wanted to do first “What an incredible memory you have” Papa smirked stepping closer his thighs pressing against the bed we both moaned as he slid himself into my mouth and I start to bob my head slowly wanting to savour every inch of him “Ah! Fuck That’s it” he began to move his hips as I took him deeper looking up at him with innocence in my eyes “Oh Fuck you keep looking at my like that whilst your mouth is wrapped around my cock and I’m going to cum.” He groaned thrusting into my mouth literally fucking my face it wasn’t too long after that he pushed my head down further onto his cock until it hit the back of my throat as hi came with a guttural growl.

Panting he removed himself “Now open your legs let Papa return the favour” obeying his command I opened them as wide as I could and he climbed onto the bed settling between them. Watching him I bit my lip in anticipation, hovering over me he leans down placing a kiss to my lips before trailing light kisses and gentle bites down my sternum and onto my groin. As he reached my core his head dips down his tongue strokes along it causing me to moan. “O.oh F.fuck Papa!” I could feel his smirk against me before he started to devour my core his tongue dipping in and out a few times. As I felt his warm mouth upon me I gripped the metal posts tighter I’m pretty sure my knuckles turned white at one point. I could take much more I was already turned on so much from giving him head that I was ready to combust at any given moment. “Please Papa Please l.let me cum” My begging sounded pathetic to my ears but to him it was a signal to stop. Smirking he removed his mouth entirely from my core before blowing lightly onto my clit as I groaned with disappointment feeling my orgasm fading.

“No not yet baby I want to feel you cum around me” crawling back up my body he kisses me gently “remember keep still baby I don’t want to hurt you” he says as he places his tip at the entrance of my core sliding in slowly. A loud moan came from us at the feeling and Papa gasps “Fuck you’re so tight” carefully and slowly he began to thrust causing me to moan again “Ah P.papa d.dont hold back please…” I groaned wanting more this caused him to growl before proceeding to slam his entire length into me. It doesn’t take long for the ever so familiar feeling of my climax to return “I I’m going to cum”. Papa stops all movement as he sits back pulling me up with him wrapping my legs around his waist my arms around his neck as he thrusts slower than before. “Cum with me” he coos as he continues to thrust slowly looking into my eyes as I look into his. The room was filled with our moans as we both could feel each other releasing our climaxes. Papa groaned as he felt my walls constricting around his cock which in turn sent my orgasm over the edge. Our breathing was labored as we rested each others forehead against the others.

“Thank you Papa. I’m glad I called upon you now” I blushed nervously releasing a giggle “Oh so am I and You’re more than welcome, just don’t forget to call me if you need help with a certain Sin” he let out a breathy laugh laying us down wrapping his arm around my naked form. Placing a kiss to my forehead he whispered “Sweet Dreams Ghuleh”


End file.
